Les entraves du plaisir
by mower
Summary: Alors que son bateau se retrouvait entre les mains des pirates, Draco Malfoy accepta de soigner l'un de leur membre. Il fit promettre au capitaine Potter de le laisser par la suite, lui et son ami, sur son navire. Sain et sauve. Le capitaine accepta, mais c'était sans compter sur sa forte attirance envers le jeune médecin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Cette première partie viens d'être corrigée et légèrement modifiée. Je tiens pour cela à remercier **Hachka** pour son aide et le merveilleux travaille qu'elle a fournie.

Bonne lecture tout le monde.

* * *

Première Partie

La remarque de Blaise fit sourire Draco. Son ami était bien plus fourbe qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord. Bon nombre d'hommes y avaient perdu leurs plumes en jouant contre lui au poker. Draco se rappelait très bien sa première rencontre avec Blaise, dans l'une de ces salles clandestines où il allait jouer. Quand il était arrivé en Amérique, Draco n'était pas un homme très avisé. L'éducation prônée par son père lui avait donné la grosse tête et c'est avec un naturel déconcertant qu'il prenait les gens de haut et pensait que tout lui était dû. Cependant, son rang social ne faisait pas tout et il s'était vite retrouvé à devoir rembourser ses dettes de jeux sans avoir le droit de payer sur plusieurs jours comme en Angleterre.

Un soir, il s'était fait coincer dans une ruelle et passer à tabac par l'un des sous-fifres d'une personne à qui il devait de l'argent. Ce soir-là, il ne devait sa vie qu'à une seule personne. Blaise. Bien sûr, sa vision du monde n'avait pas changé du tout au tout, mais il aimait à penser que Blaise l'avait progressivement rendu plus humain.

« Tu n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour me sauver de ce mariage par hasard ? »

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? ! Dieu ? Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracles ! »

Draco éclata de rire, très vite suivi par son ami. Tout était tranquille quand, soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit et le bateau tangua dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce… »

« PIRATES ! »

L'alerte était lancée et, sans qu'il comprenne comment, les deux gardes que son père avait envoyés pour le protéger l'embarquèrent dans sa cabine pour le mettre à l'abri.

« Blaise ! » cria Draco en cherchant son ami des yeux.

« Vous ne comptez quand même pas emmener ce sale négro avec vous ! » s'exclama le garde.

« Je ne partirais pas sans Blaise, cloporte. Alors, si tu veux que je reste en vie, ramène-le-moi rapidement et en un seul morceau ! » trancha le jeune homme.

Il vit sur le visage du garde que cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais Draco s'en contrefichait. Un second coup de canon frôla de peu le navire et cela suffit à convaincre le garde d'aller chercher l'autre garçon. Il revint rapidement avec un Blaise un peu perdu et leur demanda de s'enfermer dans la cabine et de n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Draco alla donc s'asseoir sur sa couche, très vite rejoint par Blaise.

« Tu sais, tu n'avais peut-être pas tort lorsque tu disais que je n'assisterais pas à ton mariage. » souffla Blaise.

« Alors, mon ami ! Où est passée ta bonne humeur ? ! Je suis sûr que nous allons nous en sortir. » tenta de le rassurer Draco.

Lui-même n'en menait pas très large. Il était médecin, il avait juré de sauver tous ceux qui auraient besoin de lui, peu importe leur couleur de peau ou leur statut social. Or, à l'instant même, des gens étaient en train de risquer leur vie pour sauver la sienne. Cela lui donna envie de vomir.

Draco et Blaise entendirent quelques coups de feu et des cris, puis ce fut le calme plat.

« À ton avis, qui a gagné ? » chuchota Blaise.

Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, pensa Draco en attrapant sa sacoche de médecin. Il se dirigea vers la porte, souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et poussa le montant. Dehors, le soleil avait continué sa course, insensible à la bataille qui avait fait rage sur le navire. Draco dut laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la forte lumière afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le pont. Il aperçut les deux gardes que son père avait envoyés, étendus près du mât. L'un avait une plaie béante au niveau de la gorge et l'autre, une tache de sang qui se répandait sur la poitrine, mais ce fut leurs yeux, dépourvus de vie, qui chamboulèrent l'estomac de Draco. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil un corps être jeté par-dessus bord. Combien avaient rejoint les profondeurs de l'océan ?

« Ils sont tous morts ? » demanda la voix de Blaise depuis l'intérieur de la cabine.

« Non. » répondit calmement Draco.

Sa réponse donna le sourire à la bande de pirates qui se dressait fièrement parmi les membres de l'équipage. Draco avala placidement sa salive et prit son air le plus impassible en regardant les dépouilles des deux gardes.

Cela était fort étrange. Comment était-ce possible que seulement trois des membres de l'équipage soient morts ?

« Vous avez pactisé avec les pirates avant ou après l'attaque ? »

« Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt futé celui-là. » répondit le second du capitaine, dont la chevelure rousse était reconnaissable entre mille. Un certain Ron Weasley. « Eh cap'tain, je crois que tu devrais venir voir. Le fils à papa semble être plus intelligent que la moyenne. »

« Vraiment Ron ? Il faut que je voie ça alors ! » répondit un homme à la voix grave et profonde qui se trouvait sur le pont au-dessus de sa tête.

Draco entendit des bruits de pas descendre l'escalier qui se trouvait à sa droite et, soudain, il put enfin faire face au fameux capitaine. C'était un homme de grande stature, environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, aux épaules larges et aux bras musclés. Sa peau était hâlée par le soleil et l'air marin, ce qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur le front et frôlaient la base de son cou et, même si Draco n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, il ne pouvait nier que celui-ci était très beau.

Les deux émeraudes du capitaine se posèrent soudainement sur sa sacoche de médecin.

« Vous êtes docteur ? »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. » remarqua calmement Draco.

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Est-ce que l'équipage qui naviguait sur ce bateau ont conclu un pacte avec vous avant ou après votre arrivée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » demanda le capitaine, vraiment curieux de connaître la réponse.

« S'ils l'ont conclu après votre arrivée, alors je pourrais leur pardonner. Il est facile de comprendre que, parfois, il vaut mieux se rendre et coopérer, plutôt que de se battre. »

« Et si c'est l'inverse ? » voulut savoir le pirate.

« Alors ça veut dire qu'ils avaient déjà prévu de tuer ces deux hommes, ainsi que mon ami et moi. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que nous soyons toujours en vie. »

Le pirate sourit de toutes ses dents et Draco fut surpris de les trouver toutes blanches et alignées.

« Ron avait raison. Tu es plutôt futé, le blondinet. Je vais répondre à ta question et ensuite tu en feras de même pour la mienne. »

Draco hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Ils ont toujours été des pirates, le blondinet. Donc il n'y avait pas besoin de passer un pacte. C'est comme ça que notre organisation fonctionne. On envoie des membres à nous travailler sur un bateau et ceux-ci nous donnent la localisation la mieux adaptée pour un abordage dans les règles de l'art. Ensuite, on tue ce qui résiste et on fait les autres prisonniers. » expliqua le capitaine.

« Dois-je comprendre que nous sommes des prisonniers ? »

« C'est ça. Maintenant à toi de répondre à ma question. »

« Oui, je suis médecin. »

« Parfait, tu vas donc pouvoir… »

« Je refuse. » coupa Draco.

Soigner des gens faisait partie de son métier, c'était même plus que cela, c'était un devoir qu'il comptait mener à bien. Surtout, qu'il pouvait voir le pirate qui était blessé et son teint pâle ne laissait pas de doute sur la gravité de sa blessure. Mais comment pouvait-il soigner un homme qui l'aurait sûrement tué sans aucun remords? Sa conscience se retrouva alors tiraillée entre son serment d'Hippocrate et son côté humain.

Les regards qui étaient braqués sur lui devinrent soudainement hostiles et il vit le capitaine s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tellement proches que leurs torses se touchaient.

« Tu refuses ? Peut-être que je devrais te jeter par-dessus bord pour te rafraîchir les idées. »

Soudain, le déclic d'une arme à feu se fit entendre et, comme cela provenait de derrière Draco, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Blaise avant même que ce dernier n'ouvre la bouche.

« Si tu penses ne serait-ce qu'à poser tes sales pattes sur lui, je te fais sauter la cervelle ! »

La tension monta encore d'un cran et Draco comprit que l'heure n'était plus aux pourparlers lorsqu'il vit le rouquin pointer son arme sur son ami. Il prit alors une décision.

« C'est bon, je vais le faire. » déclara-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du pirate, ce dirigeant tout seul vers son futur patient. C'était un garçon d'à-peu-près son âge aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche. Il avait posé ses mains sur son ventre dont une quantité abondante de sang s'écoulait, tachant la chemise.

« Est-ce que ça saigne de l'autre côté ? » demanda Draco.

L'homme qui se trouvait près du blessé regarda le médecin sans comprendre, avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait à lui et de soulever son compagnon pour vérifier.

« Non. Y'a pas d'sang. »

« Ça signifie que la balle est toujours à l'intérieur. Je suis donc obligé d'opérer. Mais il faut que je le fasse dans certaines conditions. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le toubib ? » demanda le capitaine qui s'était rapproché.

« Il me faut une table sur laquelle je pourrais l'allonger, j'ai déjà le reste. Cependant, je veux qu'une fois votre ami soigné, vous quittiez mon navire en nous laissant, Blaise et moi, tranquilles. »

C'est vrai qu'il avait changé depuis son arrivée en Amérique, mais il gardait tout de même une certaine fierté et il préférait mourir de soif et de faim sur son navire, que d'être le prisonnier d'une bande de pirates.

« Tu peux toujours… » commença le rouquin qui tenait toujours Blaise en joue.

« C'est d'accord. » déclara le capitaine en coupant la parole à son second.

Draco se sentit soulagé. Mais il aurait dû se méfier, il aurait vraiment dû.

* * *

Il se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se remémora l'opération qui avait été un succès, sortir de la cabine pour annoncer la nouvelle au capitaine et puis, plus rien. Une douleur aiguë le lança au niveau de la base du crâne et il comprit qu'on l'avait frappé. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une cabine. Et à en juger les différentes cartes qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, ça devait être celle du capitaine. Mais ce n'était pas la cabine de son navire. L'angoisse lui serra la poitrine et il se précipita vers la porte. Dehors, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ses rayons lumineux l'aveuglèrent durant plusieurs secondes.

« Hé capitaine ! Le toubib s'est réveillé ! » s'exclama l'un des matelots.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour que ses pupilles s'habituent à la lumière et il aperçut le capitaine en question s'approcher de lui.

« Ça va ? Pas trop mal à la tête ? »

« C'est vous qui m'avez frappé ? ! » s'énerva Draco, en se disant que le pirate était en train de se moquer de lui.

Il sentit la main du capitaine lui attraper le bras et il fut poussé à l'intérieur de la cabine. Furieux d'avoir était trahi, il envoya un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire du capitaine. La tête du pirate partit en arrière, mais le choc n'était pas suffisant pour l'étourdir et ses yeux verts étaient enflammés lorsqu'ils se posèrent de nouveau sur Draco. Mais le jeune médecin était bien trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

« Espèce d'ordure ! Vous aviez accepté de partir en nous laissant, Blaise et moi, sur mon navire. Qu'est-ce que je fais sur le vôtre ? ! Et où est Blaise ? »

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, il avança vers Draco, forçant celui-ci à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé entre lui et le bureau. Ce n'est qu'une fois pris au piège que Draco réalisa qu'il avait frappé un pirate. La peur lui fit perdre le peu de couleurs qu'il possédait et il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler légèrement.

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur, le blondinet. J'avais prévu de te laisser évoluer librement sur notre île, mais après ce que tu viens de faire j'ai changé d'avis. Les prisonniers ont deux solutions, premièrement ils prouvent qu'on peut leur faire confiance et on les laisse tranquilles une fois sur l'île. Ou alors, ils font leur forte tête, comme toi, et se retrouvent à travailler dans les champs.»

« C'est un euphémisme pour dire que vous allez me vendre comme esclave ? » demanda calmement Draco malgré le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

« Hmm... je pourrais effectivement, mais rien n'empêche un capitaine de garder les prisonniers pour lui. » répondit le pirate avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Draco. « Et quand je vois l'effet que tu me fais, je me rends compte que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai eu personne dans mon lit. »

« Qu... »

Draco écarquilla les yeux lorsque la bouche du pirate se posa sur la sienne avec force. D'abord sous le choc, il se laissa faire, mais rapidement il finit par se rendre compte qu'un homme l'embrassait s'imposa à son esprit. Il repoussa avec force le pirate avant de se précipiter vers la porte. Une fois à l'air libre, Draco se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les garde-corps en bois et monta dessus.

« Hé, les gars, venez voir ! Le blondinet veut nous faire un plongeon ! »

Son acte n'avait pas échappé au reste de l'équipage qui se mit à scander avec force « Saute ! ». Draco regarda la mer qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres plus bas. Il savait que, s'il sautait, ce serait la mort assurée pour lui.

« Silence ! » rugit la voix du capitaine, faisant cesser celle de l'équipage.

Draco se retourna pour faire face au pirate et l'appréhension mêlée d'agacement qu'il vit dans ses yeux verts le conforta dans sa décision.

« Descends de là immédiatement ! » tonna le capitaine.

« Hors de question. » répondit Draco.

La porte de la cabine qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du navire s'ouvrit brusquement et Blaise apparut sur le pont.

« Draco ! » s'écria-t-il avec angoisse. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! Descends de là, si tu tombes tu vas mourir. »

« Et alors ? Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que d'être touché par ce vil personnage. » répliqua Draco avec un ton hautain qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses origines.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. » répondit le capitaine. « Même si la chute est haute, il ne mourra pas. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec l'impact, il ne sait pas nager ! »

« Il a sauté ! » s'écria un des membres de l'équipage.

Alarmé par les mots du noir, il se précipita vers la rambarde, mais après quelques secondes sans voir le toubib refaire surface, il comprit que son ami avait dit vrai. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, il plongea à son tour dans les eaux noires.

Après plusieurs brases, il finit par apercevoir le corps de Malfoy. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Sans perdre de temps, il nagea vers lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et les remonta à la surface.

Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il attrapa la corde que son équipage lui avait lancée et se laissa remonter à bord. Lorsqu'il fut sur le pont, il s'activa à masser la poitrine de Malfoy, qui ne tarda pas à recracher l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons.

« Draco ! » Blaise voulu s'approchait de son ami, mais le capitaine le repoussa.

« Harry ? »

Blaise regarda Ron Weasley s'approcher à son tour de son capitaine.

« Descends-le dans la cale et enferme-le. Je veux que personne ne l'approche jusqu'à la fin du voyage ! » éructa le pirate en se relevant.

« Harry, on ne sera pas sur l'île avant trois jours, si on ne lui donne pas d'eau ni de nourriture, il ne tiendra pas. » expliqua son second.

« Je m'occuperai de ça moi-même. Je vais dresser ce chien pour qu'il m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Si tu veux de l'autre, prends-le, je te le donne. »

Et sur ces mots, le capitaine partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Ron Weasley, porta le jeune médecin dans la cellule qui se trouvait à la cale et, même s'il savait que Harry ne serait pas d'accord, il déposa sur le corps du garçon une couverture pour lui tenir chaud. Il pourrait ainsi rassurer Blaise quant au sort de son ami. Lorsqu'il remonta sur le pont, il remarqua qu'un des hommes l'attendait.

« Dean ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que Harry se comporte bizarrement ? » demanda le susnommé.

C'était un homme grand, mais svelte, à la peau aussi noire que Blaise Zabini. Dean n'était pas qu'un simple membre de l'équipage, il était également un ami. Ils étaient six en tout. Seamus, qui se reposait encore de sa blessure au ventre, Dean, bien sûr, Harry dont le rôle de dirigeant n'avait jamais été remis en question par personne, auxquels s'ajoutaient Hermione et Neville, mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de cette expédition. Nul doute que si Hermione avait été là, elle aurait dit sa façon de penser à Harry. Ensemble, ils formaient une bande d'amis, des frères de sang, qui se connaissait depuis leur enfance et dont l'amitié restait inébranlable.

« Si. » répondit Ron. « Je pense que le toubib lui a tapé dans l'œil. »

« Hmm... il a aussi tapé dans son orgueil si tu veux mon avis. »

Sa remarque fit rire Ron tellement elle était exacte. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on discute ses ordres. Il n'était pas non plus habitué à ce qu'on le repousse, mais sur leur île les mentalités n'étaient pas les mêmes que dans le reste du monde. Il ne serait donc pas étonné d'apprendre que l'hématome qui se dessinait sur la joue de son capitaine avait été fait par le médecin, car Harry avait tenté de l'embrasser.

Sur leur île, il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles sociales. C'était un peu leur façon à eux de faire un pied de nez à une société qui les voulait morts à cause de leurs mœurs. Il avait déjà vu des hommes embrasser des hommes et des femmes embrasser des femmes sans que cela le gêne lui, ou les autres.

Bien évidemment, le fait qu'ils soient des pirates excusait bien des choses et c'était en général la seule justification dont ils avaient besoin lorsqu'ils perpétraient un crime, comme par exemple voler ou commettre un adultère. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de police chez eux, mais si les choses tournaient au vinaigre alors il existait une sorte de garde. Mais il y avait quatre villes sur l'île et chacune avait ses propres règles et sa propre garde, alors quand des affaires mélangeaient deux villes, c'était un véritable capharnaüm.

« C'est juste. Mais je fais confiance à Harry, je suis sûr qu'il ne lui fera aucun mal. »

« Non, ce n'est pas son genre. Il va plutôt tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce soit Malfoy qui vienne vers lui. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est aussi fourbe qu'un Serpentard. Parfois, je me demande comment le test a pu ne pas l'y envoyer. »

Ce fut au tour de Dean de rigoler.

« Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour nous connaîtrons la réponse. »

* * *

Lorsque Draco revint à lui, il ne sut si ce qui l'entourait était réel ou non. Le corps secoué par de violents frissons, la peau moite et cette impression qu'il allait mourir de froid; tout indiquait qu'il avait une fièvre carabinée. Alors dans ces conditions, comment savoir s'il ne délirait pas ? Pourtant, il était presque sûr que le pirate qui était assis devant lui était bien réel.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, pirate ? ! » tenta de s'énerver Draco, mais la fièvre rendait sa voix lente et tremblante.

« Pirate ? Hmm… C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter, et je suis ton maître désormais. »

Sa réponse provoqua un fou rire chez Draco. Fou rire qui se termina en quinte de toux.

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide de toute ma vie ! » dit-il d'une voix épuisée.

Potter descendit du banc sur lequel il était assis et s'avança vers lui à quatre pattes. Loin de se rendre ridicule, il donna l'impression à Draco qu'il était un lion qui avançait lentement vers la gazelle qui lui servirait de repas. Son cœur s'emballa et, pendant un bref instant, une pensée qu'il mit sur le compte de la fièvre lui traversa l'esprit : Potter était vraiment bandant.

Le capitaine s'arrêta et lui attrapa la cheville avant de tirer dessus. Draco se retrouva alors allongé sous le corps du pirate et son cœur s'affola un peu plus. Il serra avec force la couverture qui le recouvrait ; mince protection face à cet homme. Harry regarda la couverture avec amusement, avant de tirer un grand coup dessus. Les faibles forces de Draco ne lui permirent pas de garder l'étoffe près de lui et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le sourire carnassier de Potter lorsqu'il la jeta au loin.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il était en train de bander à cause d'un homme !

La main de Potter glissa sous sa chemise humide et, avec une légèreté qui étonna le médecin, il longea son flanc avant de remonter vers ses côtes. Puis, son pouce se décala lentement sur le côté pour venir frôler son téton. Contre sa volonté, son corps se cambra pour chercher un meilleur contact avec la main du pirate. Ses paumes étaient rêches et calleuses, usées par les cordages et le gouvernail. Il sentait les embruns de la mer et la sueur, un parfum qui embrouilla un peu plus l'esprit de Draco déjà faible à cause de la fièvre.

Il sentit un souffle chaud frôler sa poitrine et se rendit compte que Potter avait déboutonné sa chemise.

« Ah ! » gémit-il lorsque la bouche du capitaine avala son bouton de chair.

Bordel ! Il était en train de faire des galipettes avec un homme. S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait damné. Pourtant, il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« A… arrêter ! »

Loin de l'écouter, la bouche de Potter aspira son téton entre ses lèvres, faisant gonfler celui-ci. Il l'enserra ensuite entre ses dents et appuya dessus. Draco sentit immédiatement la décharge de plaisir qui circula de son mamelon à sa verge compressée dans son pantalon. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre le pirate, il pouvait seulement prier en silence pour que Dieu lui pardonne.

Draco sentit la main de Potter défaire son bas et les doigts du pirate effleurèrent lentement son sexe qui venait de sortir. Draco appréhendait ce qui allait se passer, mais paradoxalement, il voulait que Potter prenne son sexe en main et le masturbe avec force.

Le pirate sourit, un sourire lubrique qui donna l'impression à Draco que ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées. Il observa avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation la main de Potter s'approcher de sa verge, mais au dernier moment, celui-ci se leva et dit :

« Désolé, mais je dois y aller, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Draco en aurait pleuré de joie et de déception si la fièvre n'avait pas eu raison de lui. Il s'évanouit sans même avoir le temps de refermer son pantalon.

HPDM

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Draco comprit trois choses. La première, il avait toujours une forte fièvre, ensuite, il n'était plus sur le bateau. Enfin, peu importe où il se trouvait, il n'était pas seul. À travers le brouillard de sa fièvre, il distinguait le son de deux voix.

« … Imbécile de Potter… Aurait pu mourir… »

« … Herboriste de merde… Soignez-le ! »

Apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas s'entendre. Draco tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le manque de force l'en empêchait. Il chercha à tâtons l'un des deux hommes et essaya de parler.

« A… A... » Il toussa sous l'effort. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que la Vallée de la Mort et il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une pelote d'épingles. Pourtant, il réussit à dire un mot : eau. Puis la fièvre eut à nouveau raison de lui et sombra une fois de plus.

« Ces jeunes. » grogna le médecin en observant son patient s'évanouir.

« On s'en fout, Snape. Soigne-le et fiche le camp. » rétorqua Harry.

Tous les deux ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Snape parce que Harry était le portrait craché de son imbécile de père et Harry parce que Snape lui lançait toujours des piques qui frappaient là où ça faisait mal.

Pour le coup, l'herboriste ne répondit pas. Il avait été étonné d'apprendre que le saint Potter avait quitté le droit chemin en gardant un prisonnier avec lui, en faisant son esclave jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à le libérer ou à le vendre. C'était tellement à l'opposé de son caractère que Snape trouva qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Il te plaît, n'est-ce pas. »

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise avec force contre un mur lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Severus Snape était un homme sombre et taciturne, il aidait les gens simplement parce que son métier l'y obligeait. Comme il était le seul sur l'île à savoir confectionner des remèdes efficaces, il était beaucoup sollicité. Même s'il aurait préféré rester seul dans sa maison, sans voir personne, à confectionner ses petits remèdes... ou d'autres choses.

Mais il n'était pas une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait pleurer. Lorsque les personnes qui faisaient appel à ses services devenaient un peu trop pleurnicheuses, il leur lançait une pique bien placée et se dépêchait de partir.

Cependant, il essayait d'être moins fermé lorsqu'il s'agissait de Harry, car ce garçon était le fils de la femme qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimerait toujours. Alors, par respect pour elle, il faisait en sorte que son fils suive le bon chemin.

Il déposa sur la table de chevet la concoction à base d'écorce de saule ainsi que les instructions à suivre pour qu'il soigne correctement le garçon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte sans un regard vers Harry, mais avant de sortir il se permit tout de même de lui glisser un conseil :

« S'il t'intéresse, alors ne le traite pas comme un esclave et laisse-lui sa liberté. »

Il quitta par la suite la demeure sans laisser le temps au capitaine de répondre.

Harry resta un long moment assis près du feu qu'il avait allumé dans la chambre de Malfoy. Il repensait aux paroles de Snape et, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il savait que ce vieux débris avait raison. Il était attiré par le jeune noble, mais également intrigué. Son comportement durant l'abordage n'avait pas été celui d'un fils de riche, le fait qu'il soit ami avec un noir non plus d'ailleurs.

Harry passa la nuit à veiller sur Malfoy, épongeant son front couvert de sueur et changeant toutes les dix minutes la serviette imbibée d'eau fraîche sur son front. C'est vers les premières lueurs de l'aube que le jeune médecin se réveilla.

Draco se sentait faible et hagard. Il avait froid malgré les couvertures, signe que la fièvre était toujours là, mais il avait également faim, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il entendit le bruit d'une porte et tourna son regard vers le pirate qui venait d'entrer. Draco se crispa automatiquement, mais quelque chose dans les yeux verts du capitaine lui donna le sentiment que ce dernier ne lui voulait pas de mal. Remords, inquiétude, soulagement... tous ces sentiments se reflétaient dans les deux émeraudes, s'agitant comme le drapeau blanc du cessez-le-feu.

« Ah, parfait ! Tu es réveillé. Je t'ai fait chauffer un bain, l'eau chaude te fera du bien et j'en profiterai pour changer tes draps. » déclara Potter en s'avançant.

Oui, pensa Draco, tout dans son attitude montre qu'il souhaite cesser les hostilités. La question était de savoir si lui le voulait. Mais, il était trop fatigué pour se battre et, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, il se sentait en confiance avec le pirate.

« Vu mon état, c'est une mauvaise idée de me laisser seul dans un bain. » répondit Draco d'une voix faible. « Je pourrais m'endormir à cause de la chaleur et de la fièvre et me noyer. »

« Hahaha, dis plutôt que tu meures d'envie que je vienne avec toi dans le bain. » tenta de plaisanter Harry, mais son rire se tarit rapidement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Draco dont les yeux exprimaient clairement ce qu'il pensait de la blague. « Hem... » toussa Harry. « Tu vas t'asseoir sur la chaise le temps que je mette les draps à laver et que je refasse le lit. Ensuite, on ira dans la salle de bain et je resterais avec toi... au cas où. »

Harry se tut un instant, le temps d'aider Draco à s'installer sur la chaise qu'il avait approchée du lit. Il partit en direction de la commode pour en sortir des draps propres qu'il posa ensuite sur une autre chaise. Il retira les draps dans lesquels Draco avait bien transpiré et alla les déposer dans le couloir, il les amènerait plus tard dans la buanderie où Marsha, sa femme de ménage, pourrait les nettoyer.

Une fois le lit fait, il se tourna vers Draco et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever.

« Allez princesse ! C'est l'heure du bain. »

« La ferme. » grogna Draco, gêné de ne pas pouvoir marcher tout seul.

Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre le pirate et il n'en avait pas l'envie non plus. Ce qui s'était passé dans la cale et le fait que Potter semblait faire attention à lui perturbait grandement le jeune médecin.

Il avait grandi dans une famille construite sur un mariage arrangé et il n'avait jamais reçu l'amour dont il aurait tant eu besoin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était parti en Amérique, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa famille et lui. Cette famille qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui, mais à qui il n'arrivait pas à tenir tête.

Ils quittèrent la chambre pour se retrouver dans un couloir et Harry les fit tourner à droite, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir où une porte donnait accès à la salle de bain. L'eau du baquet fumait encore et rien que d'imaginer son corps se glisser dans cette eau chaude et bienfaisante donna des frissons à Draco.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Harry inquiet face à la chair de poule qui s'empara de la peau de Malfoy.

« Non, j'anticipe. »

Sa réponse rassura Harry et il aida le jeune homme à se glisser dans la baignoire. Une fois complètement immergé, Draco poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Il entendit Potter tirer une chaise dans son dos et il sursauta légèrement en sentant les mains du pirate sur son cuir chevelu.

« Po... Potter... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » demanda Draco, partagé entre son éducation qui lui disait de fuir et sa liberté qui lui soufflait d'en profiter.

« Appelle-moi Harry. Et comme tu peux le voir, je te lave les cheveux. »

Une réponse simple qui montrait à elle seule toute la personnalité du garçon.

« Potter... » tenta de lui expliquer Draco. « L'homosexualité est un péché grave. Tu finiras en enfer et... »

« Draco, je suis un pirate donc si Dieu existe vraiment, je pense être déjà condamné. Et je t'ai dit de m'appeler Harry. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien... même si je sais que les choses ont mal commencé entre nous, j'aimerai qu'on se rapproche... »

« Non. » coupa Draco. « Pourquoi aimes-tu les hommes ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu moi ? »

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux hommes, mais même si Potter ne parlait pas, il continuait à masser les cheveux de Draco. Il avait même mis du savon et s'amusait à le faire mousser. Puis soudain, il parla :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime les hommes... je les aime, c'est tout. Parfois, il n'y a pas de raison. Cependant, je ne t'aime pas... du moins, pas encore. À mes yeux, l'amour est quelque chose qui se construit avec le temps. Pour le moment, je dirais que je te trouve beau et que je t'apprécie. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda encore une fois Draco. « On ne se connaît pas alors, comment peux-tu dire que tu m'apprécies ? »

« Pour deux raisons . Premièrement, tu as sauvé un des miens alors que beaucoup de médecins auraient refusé. Deuxièmement, ton meilleur ami est noir. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que tu es différent des nobles en général. De plus, si je t'avais laissé sur le navire, seul avec ton ami, tu serais sans aucun doute mort de soif avant qu'un autre bateau ne vous ait trouvé. »

Draco ne répondit pas, qu'y avait-il à dire ? Il s'installa confortablement dans la baignoire et décida de profiter du massage crânien que Harry lui prodiguait. Cependant, il protesta lorsque le jeune homme voulut s'occuper de laver son corps. Et malgré sa mine boudeuse, Harry le laissa se laver seul.

Une fois de retour dans son lit, Draco se sentait largement mieux. Harry revint le voir avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés un bol de soupe, un peu de pain, un verre d'eau et une tisane à base d'écorce de saule. Il resta à le regarder manger et cela gêna un peu Draco qui sentit ses joues rougir. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le regarde avec des yeux remplis de désir et de tendresse, mais il s'agissait toujours de regards féminins ! Or là, devait-il rappeler que Harry était un homme ?!

« J'ai vu ton ami Blaise hier. » déclara soudainement Harry, loin de s'imaginer le trouble dont Draco était victime.

« Comment il va ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme, honteux d'avoir oublié son meilleur ami.

« Bien. Il a même l'air… Comblé… »

Draco tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et il contempla l'extérieur sans répondre. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa son cuir chevelu, avant de descendre sur sa nuque qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Il vit et sentit le frisson qui s'empara de Draco et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas éjecter le plateau, monter sur le lit et le prendre sauvagement.

« Désolé. » dit-il, d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, tout en enlevant sa main.

« Pour quelle raison ? Pour m'avoir touché ? » demanda Draco, la voix légèrement plus grave que d'habitude.

Cela attisa encore plus le désir de Harry et, pour éviter tout mauvais faux pas, il quitta la chambre. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la porte et répondit :

« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé sur le bateau... sache que jamais je ne m'excuserai de t'avoir touché et senti frissonner sous mes doigts. »

Draco regarda la porte pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait les joues rouges et son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Dieu, pardonnez-moi, pensa-t-il, mais je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir avant de succomber à la tentation.

* * *

Après cinq jours d'alitement, Draco se sentit assez bien pour quitter son lit. Il n'avait plus de fièvre et il commençait à en avoir marre de rester couché. Il en profita donc pour visiter la maison de Harry alors que ce dernier était parti au village pour acheter de quoi manger.

La maison était à l'écart de la petite ville et elle était plongée au cœur de la forêt. L'architecture ainsi que la végétation autour de la maison lui donnaient l'impression de se trouver au cœur de la Louisiane. La maison de Harry n'était pas assez grande pour être considérée comme un manoir, mais elle l'était bien assez comparée à certaines habitations que Draco avait pu voir.

Durant son alitement, Harry lui avait expliqué qu'ils se trouvaient sur une île magique. Le mot avait fait rire Draco au début, mais devant l'air sérieux du pirate, il s'était rapidement arrêté.

« Tu es sérieux ! » s'était exclamé Draco.

« Plus que sérieux. Au départ, il y a de ça mille ans, l'île ne faisait que trois cents mètres carrés lorsque les fondateurs de Poudlard l'ont trouvé. Ils se sont vite aperçus qu'elle n'était répertoriée sur aucune carte et pour cause, elle voguait sur la mer. La légende raconte que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, étaient d'anciens compagnons de cellule qui auraient réussi à s'échapper. Pour fuir, ils avaient été obligés de voler un bateau, mais comme aucun d'eux ne savait naviguer, ils s'étaient laissés porter par la marée. » expliqua Harry. « C'est donc par pur hasard qu'ils ont trouvé cette île. Au fil du temps, d'autres personnes, aux origines diverses, se sont échouées à leur tour. Plus la population de l'île augmentait, plus l'île s'agrandissait. »

Harry avait continué de lui parler de l'île et de ses nombreuses plantes médicinales, de ses magnifiques chutes d'eau et de sa magie. Chaque année, les quatre villes de l'île devaient choisir un membre de leur communauté afin de devenir capitaine. Les capitaines, une fois choisis, passaient un pacte avec l'île. Ils devaient pour cela se rendre en son centre et y rester pendant cinq mois. Au cœur de l'île se trouvait un puits de sang et les élus devaient boire à ce puits, et seulement à ce puits, afin de se lier à l'île.

« Beurk ! Tu as bu du sang pendant cinq mois ! Ton âme ira vraiment en enfer Potter. »

« Peut-être bien. » avait répondu Harry en rigolant. « Les légendes divergent autour de ce puits. Une raconte que le sang qui en coule est le sang de ceux qui sont morts sur cette île. Une autre rapporte qu'il s'agit du sang de l'île elle-même et que celle-ci est en fait un être vivant. »

« Dans les deux cas, c'est dégoûtant ! »

Draco continua sa visite de la maison, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect qui aurait pu lui permettre de rendre Harry mal à l'aise. Il décida alors de sortir de la maison. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Draco aperçut une porte qui se trouvait à gauche des portes principales. Curieux, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

« À quoi ça t'a servi de boire tout ce sang ? » avait quand même fini par demander Draco, une fois le choc passé.

« Nos bateaux sont construits avec le bois de l'île et le fait d'avoir bu tout ce sang m'a lié à elle. Sans moi, le bateau n'est qu'un simple bateau, mais quand je tiens la barre je sais exactement quelle direction je dois prendre.»

Cette île est vraiment fascinante, songea Draco en se penchant vers une énième plante qu'il reconnut comme étant de l'aubépine, très efficace pour les problèmes cardiaques. La dernière pièce qu'il avait visitée s'était avérée vide et Draco avait finalement mis le nez dehors.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il étudiait toutes les plantes qui lui tombaient sous la main, la plupart étant des plantes médicinales. Soit Potter ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de l'île, soit c'était son jardin qui était une vraie mine d'or.

« Tu ne devrais pas trémousser ton joli derrière de cette façon. Cela pourrait me donner des idées. » déclara une voix proche de lui.

« Potter, tu ne penses... » répliqua Draco en se retournant avant de se figer sur place.

Il n'y avait personne près de lui. Pensant qu'il avait imaginé la voix, il allait se pencher à nouveau lorsqu'un rire s'éleva dans les airs, le pétrifiant sur place.

« Ah ces humains ! Toujours à regarder à leur hauteur. Je suis plus bas, mon chou. »

Draco baissa les yeux.

« Encore plus bas. »

Le jeune homme regarda ses pieds et fit un bond en arrière en hurlant. Devant ses chaussures rampait un boa constricteur d'environ trois mètres de long. Dans sa hâte de s'éloigner, Draco trébucha et tomba sur les fesses. Le serpent en profita pour ramper sur lui.

« Va-t'en sale bestiole ! Je ne suis pas comestible. » hurla Draco.

« Allons, allons, mon chou. Tu es trop beau pour que je te mange et Harry m'en voudrait beaucoup trop. »

Draco redressa un peu la tête et cligna des yeux en regardant le serpent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chou ? Tu n'as jamais vu un serpent qui parle ? » ricana le lézard, avec un léger sifflement. « Hé mince ! Voilà qu'il tourne de l'œil. »

En effet, Draco s'était soudainement senti très mal, il pouvait presque sentir le sang se figer dans ses veines et entendre son cœur battre au niveau de ses tempes, comme si sa place se trouvait là. Sa vue s'était troublée et ses muscles semblaient être devenus aussi légers que du coton. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut une sorte de sifflement qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Une voix étrange lui parvint à travers un épais brouillard qu'il avait du mal à percer. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et il hurla une seconde fois lorsqu'une tête ovale, plate et couverte d'écaille se matérialisa dans son champ de vision. Le serpent ne sembla pas apprécier le cri et s'enroula sur lui-même en poussant un sifflement menaçant.

« Bon sang, gamin ! Arrête de hurler, tu me casses les oreilles. Et puis, ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, je ne vais pas te bouffer, tu es trop gros pour moi, je préfère les grenouilles ou les souris. C'est plus facile à digérer. »

« Tu... tu... tu... »

« Tu, tu, tu, quoi ?! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu parles ! Un serpent... tu parles et... hahaha... tu... tu es... » La respiration de Draco devint erratique et il tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler son souffle.

« Oui, mon chou. Je parle. Bienvenue à Poudlard ! »

« Les serpents ne parlent pas ! » s'énerva Draco en se redressant pour fusiller le reptile des yeux.

Si ça se trouve, il était en train de faire un mauvais rêve ou il avait respiré quelque chose qui le faisait halluciner. Voilà ! C'était ça ! Le serpent n'existait pas, il n'était que le vilain fruit de son imagination torturée par toutes ces péripéties !

Pour se donner raison, Draco tenta de chasser la vision d'un geste de la main. Mais, lorsque ses doigts fins rencontrèrent la peau, il la retira vivement et poussa un autre hurlement. Il tenta de se lever, mais ses muscles étaient tellement flasques qu'il s'effondra à chaque fois.

« Punaise ! Mais tu es pire qu'une fille, ma parole ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal, sinon c'est moi qui aurai des problèmes avec Harry. HAR-RY ! Tu entends ? Tu sais, le pirate qui habite dans cette maison ? Harry ?! »

Lentement, les paroles du serpent cheminèrent jusqu'à son cerveau et lorsqu'elles prirent sens, il réussit à calmer sa respiration.

« Tu... tu connais Harry ? »

« Bien sûr que je le connais, je suis son familier. Il est de coutume que toutes les personnes liées à l'île possèdent un animal. Cependant, ils sont les seuls à nous entendre. »

« Mais… Et moi, pourquoi je t'entends ? » demanda Draco avec étonnement.

Il n'avait jamais bu de sang, et certainement pas pendant cinq mois, sinon il s'en serait souvenu.

« Tu dois avoir un capitaine dans ta famille. Le lien peut parfois se transmettre dans les gènes. »

Ah ben ça alors ! pensa Draco. S'il avait vraiment de la famille qui avait vécu sur l'île, il devait absolument savoir qui ! Il demanderait à Harry s'il existait un registre des familles de Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Harry, où était-il ? Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, mais ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il était parti. Le vent s'était levé et de gros nuages noirs menaçaient l'horizon.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit revenir, mais il n'était pas seul. Il portait sur son dos un enfant, et une femme au visage marqué par l'inquiétude le suivait de près.

« Draco ! » s'écria Harry en le voyant dehors.

La joie de le revoir quitta vite Draco lorsqu'il aperçut le visage fiévreux du petit garçon. Il courut dans leur direction, inconscient du fait que le serpent était enroulé autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Draco une fois près d'eux.

La jeune femme, qui devait sûrement être un membre de la famille fit un bond en arrière en voyant le serpent aux écailles blanches et jaunes enroulé autour du jeune homme.

« Tiens, tu as fait la rencontre de Gon. » remarqua Harry sans vraiment se soucier de l'enfant.

« Oui, oui. On verra ça plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Hmm... je ne sais pas trop, il a une forte fièvre et, comme tu peux le voir à mon T-shirt, il vomit beaucoup. »

Draco demanda à Harry de conduire l'enfant dans la maison, mais lorsqu'il voulut rentrer à son tour, la jeune femme attrapa le bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est hors de question que vous vous approchiez de mon fils avec cette grosse bestiole. » déclara-t-elle en pointant la fameuse bestiole du doigt.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Draco réalisa que le serpent était enroulé autour de lui.

« Non, mais je rêve ! » s'écria-t-il en poussant le lézard pour qu'il tombe par terre. « Descends de la sale bête ! Tu m'as pris pour quoi, ton chauffeur ?! »

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Tu ne me sentais même pas avant que cette idiote d'humaine ne te le fasse remarquer. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Descends de là, le garçon a besoin de moi. » répliqua Draco sous le regard horrifié de la mère, qui devait sûrement se demander si le jeune homme n'était pas fou.

« GON ! Lâche-le. » Le ton sec de Harry fut sans appel et le serpent finit par se laisser glisser aux pieds de Draco. Le jeune médecin en profita pour rejoindre son nouveau patient.

Il trouva le petit garçon allongé sur le canapé dans le salon de Harry. Il s'approcha de lui et souleva ses paupières pour voir si la pupille était dilatée ou non. Il prit ensuite son pouls et tâta son ventre. Ce dernier était gonflé et le garçon gémit sous le touché.

« Est-ce qu'il a mangé quelque chose ? » demanda rapidement Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. On était parti se promener en forêt et c'est en rentrant qu'il a commencé à avoir des crampes d'estomac et des nausées. »

« Il a sûrement dû manger quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Potter va faire bouillir de l'eau et met beaucoup de sel dedans. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je vais tenter de lui vider l'estomac. Maintenant va, on perd du temps. »

Harry quitta précipitamment la pièce. Des sanglots étouffés percèrent le silence du salon et, lorsque Draco tourna la tête vers la mère, il la trouva effondrée par terre, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, essayant de se calmer toute seule.

« Ne vous en faites pas. » déclara Draco, agacé que cette femme ne soit pas assez forte pour soutenir son fils. « Il va s'en sortir. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et sécha ses larmes du plat de la main.

« Je ne pleure pas parce que mon fils est malade. Harry m'a dit que vous étiez médecin, donc si vous ne semblez pas plus inquiet que ça, c'est qu'il s'en sortira. Mais, si je pleure... si je pleure, c'est parce que je me sens coupable. »

« Vous pouvez. Après tout, quand on a un gosse on fait attention à ce qu'il fait ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » s'écria la femme. « Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, alors... alors j'ai prié pour qu'il disparaisse. Mais ça, c'était avant que je le mette au monde. Maintenant, j'aime mon garçon et... et je ne veux plus que Dieu exauce ma prière. » pleura la femme.

« Dieu n'exauce aucune prière ! »

Durant ses années d'études, lorsqu'il allait dans les hôpitaux pour suivre un médecin et apprendre son métier, il avait surpris beaucoup de personnes prier Dieu de sauver leur famille, leur ami. Mais Draco savait que Dieu ne répondait jamais aux prières des gens et peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal. Cependant, Draco avait fini par ne plus donner autant d'importance à la religion. Il croyait en Dieu, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que les gens pieux n'étaient pas toujours récompensés. Combien de fois avait-il vu des enfants mourir ? Combien de fois avait-il vu des hors-la-loi survivre à leurs blessures ?

Oui, il croyait en Dieu, mais il n'arrivait plus à comprendre le sens des textes religieux.

De la même manière, il avait l'impression que certaines lois qui régentaient les hommes, pourtant basées sur ces mêmes textes religieux, allaient à l'encontre de ce que Dieu leur enseignait : l'amour, le pardon, la paix, la justice. Mais la peur d'être montré du doigt, d'être jugé comme étant un monstre, une abomination, l'avait convaincu de garder son opinion pour lui.

Lors de ses recherches en médecine, il avait trouvé un moyen efficace pour mettre un terme aux grossesses non désirées, mais il n'avait jamais osé publier ses recherches, trop effrayé d'être ostracisé par la société et déshérité par son père.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sur cette île, dans cette maison, il n'avait plus peur. Et en entendant cette femme lui avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de son enfant, il se dit que peut-être qu'ici il pourrait reprendre ses recherches.

« Peut-être que ce que vous dites est vrai, mais sans parler d'attendre un signe de lui, j'aime bien faire mes prières le soir. Ça me rassure de me dire que quelqu'un m'écoute et que je peux lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur sans avoir peur d'être jugée. »

« Le rapport avait été non consentant, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux, réponse douloureuse dans un silence pesant. Heureusement, l'arrivée de Harry apaisa l'atmosphère. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau sur lequel reposait une énorme casserole d'où s'échappait de la vapeur.

« Est-ce que tu as ramené un bol ou un verre ? » demanda Draco.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et déposa le plateau sur la table basse. Il avait même pensé à ramener une louche. Le jeune docteur la prit et se mit à remplir le bol qu'il reposa ensuite sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Gabriel. »

« Gabriel ? Gabriel, tu m'entends mon grand ? »

Un faible gémissement franchit les lèvres sèches du garçon, mais il ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Draco décida de le secouer un peu.

« Gabriel, je sais que c'est dur, mais je vais avoir besoin de ta participation pour que tu ailles mieux. »

Draco avait posé une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et le secouait légèrement. Il se mit à tapoter sur sa joue, plus ou moins fort, lorsqu'il constata que le petit garçon avait vraiment du mal à émerger. La répétition des petites claques ramena finalement le patient parmi eux.

« Gabriel, je vais t'asseoir et t'aider à boire un remède. Ça ne sera pas bon, mais tu devras tout avaler pour te sentir mieux par la suite. »

« J'ai mal. » se plaignit le garçon.

« Je sais bonhomme, mais t'en fais pas, ça va vite passer. »

Draco aida Gabriel à s'asseoir puis il prit le bol et le porta aux lèvres de l'enfant. Contrairement à ses craintes, Gabriel but tout le contenu. Il lui demanda alors calmement d'ouvrir la bouche ce que le petit garçon fit sans crainte. Cependant, il regretta vite son choix lorsque Draco lui enfonça violemment deux doigts dans la bouche et qu'il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement sous cette intrusion.

Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de rapprocher la casserole avant que le gamin ne vomisse dedans. Il vit avec soulagement que le petit ne vomissait pas que de l'eau, il avait donc bon espoir que ce qui l'avait intoxiqué ne serait plus dans son estomac.

« Désolé petit, mais c'était la seule solution. »

Draco l'aida à se rallonger et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de l'enfant.

« Tu n'aurais pas une chambre où il pourrait se reposer calmement ? » demanda le médecin.

« Non, je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami et tu l'occupes. »

« Et la pièce vide qui se trouve dans le hall d'entrée ? »

« Tu veux le faire dormir à même le sol ? Parce que je tiens à te signaler, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, elle est vide. » répliqua Harry.

Draco préféra ne rien répondre. Il reporta son regard sur Gabriel qui s'était à nouveau endormi. Le breuvage n'allait pas tarder à faire effet et cela lui permettrait d'évacuer une grande partie du poison qu'il avait ingéré.

« Je pense qu'une fois que son estomac sera vide, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Il faudra par contre qu'il boive beaucoup d'eau. » expliqua Draco à la mère de l'enfant.

Deux heures plus tard, Gabriel et sa mère purent rentrer chez eux. Draco les regarda partir et il ne rentra dans la maison qu'une fois que les deux silhouettes eurent disparu à l'horizon. Il retrouva Harry dans la cuisine et, pendant un instant, il resta là à le regarder faire la vaisselle. C'était un acte ménager comme un autre et pourtant, Draco avait le sentiment qu'une atmosphère intime les entourait. Et, durant cet instant où il regarda Harry, il eut l'impression qu'ils étaient un couple et l'idée lui plut.

Il s'approcha de Harry, mais s'arrêta un peu avant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire. Lorsque Harry se retourna, il ne sembla pas surpris de voir Draco.

« Depuis combien de temps tu sais que je suis là ? »

« Depuis le début. » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas t'être annoncé ? »

Draco rougit sous la question. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Harry ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il décida alors de changer de sujet.

« Gabriel avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais la prochaine fois amène le voir un médecin. » déclara Draco.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es médecin. Et si ce que tu voulais dire, c'était de l'amener voir un médecin de l'île, sache qu'il n'y en a pas à Pré-au-Lard. Les médecins sont rares sur l'île et ils préfèrent rester dans les quatre grandes villes. »

Pré-au-Lard était la petite ville qui se trouvait à dix minutes de marche de la maison de Harry. Mais la première grande ville proche était à une heure et demie de marche. Draco n'était pas choqué par les paroles de Harry. C'était la même chose partout: ceux qui faisaient des études venaient toujours d'un milieu aisé. Aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter son petit confort pour la rude vie de la campagne. La règle devait être la même ici.

« D'ailleurs... » Harry sembla soudain mal à l'aise et cela inquiéta Draco. « Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être utiliser la pièce vide pour faire des consultations. Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien sûr... »

« Merci Harry. »

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait l'impression que Harry et lui s'étaient embarqués dans une valse folle où s'étaient leurs sentiments qui rythmaient la mesure. Depuis leur rencontre dix jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient détestés, agressés, attirés, repoussés... Maintenant, Harry changeait une nouvelle fois la mesure en lui faisant une proposition très généreuse et précieuse. Il en oublierait presque qu'il était toujours le prisonnier du pirate.

Harry le regarda un long moment sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il s'approcha de Draco. Il s'approcha tellement que leurs nez se touchaient presque, leurs souffles se mélangeaient et l'air devint soudain plus lourd. Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il semblait scruter son âme et cela fit rougir Draco.

Soudain, les lèvres du capitaine se posèrent sur les siennes et il ferma automatiquement les yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de fuir, mais il s'en empêcha en constatant que cela ne le dégoûtait pas. Il était même curieux, il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait avoir plus. Lorsque la langue de Harry glissa sur ses lèvres en une invitation muette pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, Draco accéda à sa demande. Jusque là, le mode opératoire était le même qu'avec une fille.

Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit Harry mettre ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et qu'il sentit l'érection du pirate se frotter contre sa propre érection, il prit peur et recula. Il craignit un instant que Harry refuse de le lâcher, mais il n'en fit rien, au contraire il le laissa partir.

« Désolé. » souffla-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ça te demandera du temps et j'essayerais d'être patient. Par contre, si tu ne comptes pas céder à mes avances, alors je te conseille de partir. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si tu vis dans la même maison que moi. » répondit Harry.

« Non, je reste. »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, mais, en voyant le sourire de Harry, cela ne l'effraya pas. Et puis, pensa-t-il, je suis toujours son prisonnier. C'était dur d'admettre qu'en plus de son corps il venait également de mettre la main sur une partie de son cœur. Il ne savait pas trop comment fonctionnait ce genre de relation. Draco espérait sincèrement que leur relation serait à peu de choses près la même qu'entre un homme et une femme, comme ça il ne serait pas trop perdu.

Harry quitta la cuisine et Draco le suivit. Il oublia ce que le serpent lui avait dit et il oublia également son envie de revoir Blaise, mais il repoussa tout ça dans un recoin de son cerveau. Il avait vécu suffisamment d'aventures aujourd'hui, chaque chose en son temps.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde!

Désolé pour la fausse joie que je vous fais, mais non, il ne s'agit pas de la suite... Du moins pas encore.

Je poste ce petit message pour vous dire que, non, la fic n'est pas abandonnée. Et oui, il va y avoir la suite et fin bientôt.

Je tenais à m'excuser du retard que je prends, mais j'ai réussi à trouver une Bêta et je veux que ma deuxième partie soit totalement corrigée avant de la poster. Cependant, comme on a également corrigé la première partie, on a pris du retard.

J'ai posté la correction de la première partie et je vous conseille de la lire, car il y a certains passages qui ont été enlevés, d'autres, qui ont été rajoutés.

Une fois encore désolé pour le retard et la fausse joie.

Je vous dis à bientôt.

Amicalement,

Mower.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Pour commencer je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et encore plus ceux qui on ajouté ma fic dans leur favori.

Cette deuxième partie, dont j'attendais la correction pour pouvoir la poster... n'est pas corrigé. Ma bêta étant très occupée elle a un peu de mal à trouver le temps pour faire ma correction.

J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez cette deuxième et dernière partie de l'histoire!

Je vous dis à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic!=)

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et deux mois furent vite écoulés. Draco avait aménagé un petit cabinet dans la pièce du hall d'entrée et il avait eu pas mal de visite grâce à la maman du petit Gabriel qui avait parlé de lui au village. Il lui arrivait parfois de se déplacer si l'état du patient était trop grave. Par contre, ce n'était pas un village constitué par de riches personnes, si bien que les villageois avaient hésité à venir le voir de peur de devoir y laisser leurs argents. Pour les rassurer, Draco avait accepté de prendre comme monnaie de paiement, ce qu'ils voudraient bien lui donner.

Par contre, si Draco s'épanouissait dans son travail, il avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre aux côtés d'Harry. Non pas qu'il voulait partir ! Mais il avait peur de franchir le pas et le pirate commençait à perdre patience. Ils s'étaient embrassés à de nombreuses reprises, mais chaque fois qu'Harry avait une caresse plus intime, Draco se reculait.

Le jeune homme sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps et que s'il voulait protéger son derrière il ferait mieux de partir. Mais ici, dans la maison d'Harry, il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place, d'être au bon endroit, d'être chez lui. Cependant, il était terrifié ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry voudrait lui faire et avancer dans le noir complet était une chose que Draco n'aimait pas.

Cependant, comme il l'avait craint, il se retrouva rapidement au pied du mur.

Il venait de finir sa journée et il quittait son cabinet lorsqu'il sentit un bras venir encercler sa taille et le balancer sur une épaule.

« HARRY !? »

Le pirate ne répondit pas et il monta rapidement les marches puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et reposa Draco avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'assoie sur une chaise. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit ses mains être ramenées derrière le dossier de la chaise pour être attaché par une corde.

« Ha... Harry ? » demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de se placer devant Draco. Ce dernier attendait la suite des évènements avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Son cœur, dont le rythme était déjà effréné, s'emballa un peu plus lorsque Harry attrapa les bords de son pantalon et tira un grand coup dessus.

Le jeune médecin était maintenant à moitié nu devant Harry et si la situation commençait grandement à l'exciter, il n'en était pas moins gêné et ses joues devinrent vite rouges. La zone s'élargit de son visage à son cou lorsque Harry se mit à genoux devant lui. Allait-il faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, un sourire ourla les lèvres de Harry et il se pencha vers le sexe déjà dressé de Draco.

Lorsque le jeune homme vit le pirate sortir sa langue, avec sûrement la ferme intention de le lécher, il ferma les yeux et pria pour ne pas éjaculer trop vite. De plus, en fermant les yeux il pourrait facilement ignorer le fait que le pirate était un homme si cela le gênait trop.

Cependant, Harry devait avoir compris ce qu'il voulait faire, car il ordonna :

« Regarde-moi ! »

Draco secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas temps le fait de regarder Harry et de constater que non, ce n'était pas une femme, qui le gênait. Mais plutôt le fait que de voir Harry à genoux devant lui risquait de mettre à mal son self-contrôle...

« Regarde-moi ! » ordonna à nouveau Harry en appuyant à la base de son sexe.

Draco couina et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux sous la douleur. Il plongea alors dans le regard vert du pirate et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Il sentit son sexe gonfler avant que ses testicules ne se compressent et il éjacula avec force. Harry regarda son sexe avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise et Draco voulut ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, essayer de lui faire comprendre que c'était dû à l'abstinence. Et non pas parce qu'il était un puceau ou pire... un éjaculateur précoce.

Cependant, aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche et il arrêta de vouloir parler, car il s'était déjà assez humilié comme ça. Pas la peine en plus de vouloir imiter la carpe. Il était sûr que cette fois-ci il était rouge de la tête aux pieds.

Harry se releva et Draco prit peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il se moque de lui ou le critique. Cependant, il ne dit rien et une fois debout, il plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans ceux gris de Draco. Il porta alors sa main pleine de sperme à sa bouche et en lécha la substance jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus la moindre trace.

Le jeune médecin gémit devant le spectacle, il pouvait sentir son sexe se gonfler à nouveau et cela sembla satisfaire Harry. Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers la commode d'où il sortit une sorte de bracelet, sauf qu'il était trop petit pour être passé au poignet d'un homme. Draco déglutit avec difficulté devant le regard lubrique du pirate. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?

Il le vit tirer sur le cercle et celui-ci s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait donc bien d'un bracelet, mais pourquoi vouloir lui mettre ça, alors qu'il avait les mains attachées et que le diamètre ne correspondait même pas à son tour de poignet ?

Son sexe tressauta lorsque Harry le prit dans sa main et Draco regarda avec stupéfaction le pirate approcher le bracelet de sa verge tendu. Il baissa les yeux et vit Harry placer l'objet à la base de son sexe. Il sentit une main se refermer sur ses testicules et les tirer vers l'avant afin que la peau tendre ne se prenne pas dans le fermoir qui se verrouilla dans un « clac » significatif.

Il pouvait sentir le métal froid contre sa peau et ses bourses qui reposait dessus. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi cet objet servait, mais tout cela l'avait incroyablement stimulé. Draco aperçut Harry s'agenouiller à nouveau devant lui et s'en attendre, il reprit son sexe dans sa bouche chaude, humide et diablement efficace.

Draco se tendit immédiatement et il lâcha un cri d'extase. Il voulait bouger, mais ses mains étaient toujours liées et Harry appuyait sur ses cuisses pour le maintenir en place. Nul doute qu'il aurait encore la trace des doigts de Harry plusieurs jours après ça. Il pouvait sentir la salive du pirate couler sur sa peau, ses testicules, et s'insinuer entre ses fesses et tout cela le fit frémir d'envie.

C'est alors que Draco comprit à quoi servait le bracelet. Tandis que la langue de Harry s'insinuait dans son frein, le canal qui permettait d'expulser le sperme grossit, mais il ne put s'ouvrir totalement à cause de l'anneau qui l'en empêchait. Alors le canal se referma, retardant l'orgasme du jeune homme et celui-ci jura sous la douleur et la déception :

« Putain ! »

Harry lâcha son sexe et il lui sourit tout en se léchant les lèvres. Draco était alors sur d'une chose, s'il n'y avait pas ces liens pour le retenir, il sauterait sur le pirate pour le baiser avec force. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie, et pourtant il avait couché avec beaucoup de filles, dont certaines étaient vraiment très expérimentées.

« Je sais que tu as peur de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Tu te demandes comment les choses doivent se passer entre deux hommes. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui se laisse prendre, ma dernière fois remonte à trois ans. » parla Harry en se déshabillant, ce qui fit saliver un peu plus Draco. « Néanmoins, je suis partant pour te montrer ce que je te ferais par la suite en me servant de mon corps. Profite en bien Draco. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui se laisse prendre facilement. Il n'y aura sûrement pas de prochaine fois. »

Les paroles de Harry se firent un chemin dans sa tête et il comprit alors où il voulait en venir. Il allait baiser Harry ! Et il était attaché à une putain de chaise. Il grogna d'envie et il tira sur les liens dans l'espoir de s'en débarrasser, mais il n'y arriva pas et cela l'agaça prodigieusement.

Harry se mit soudain à quatre pattes devant lui, ses fesses bien en évidence sous ses yeux gris.

« Il va falloir que tu me laisses le temps de me préparer. » souffla-t-il avec un regard fiévreux de désir.

Le cœur de Draco s'accéléra une fois de plus dans sa poitrine et son sexe voulut éjaculer une fois de plus, mais il n'y arriva toujours pas à cause de l'anneau. Il fut alors obligé de regarder Harry se préparer et Draco n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements.

Harry glissa un doigt entre ses fesses et le jeune médecin vit le trou du pirate s'ouvrir avec difficulté. Dieu que sa verge serait à l'étroit dans ce canal de chaire !

« Draco... »

Harry l'appela et il leva les yeux vers le visage du jeune homme, mais il se rendit compte qu'en fait, ce n'était pas lui qu'il appelait. Harry gémissait son nom en se faisant du bien avec ses doigts. La scène n'était pas gore ou pornographique, elle était remplie d'érotisme et également de confiance. Car il ne fallait pas avoir peur de s'exposer pour faire ce que Harry faisait et Draco réalisa qu'ils se comportaient comme des amants de longue date... l'expérience en moins pour lui.

« Bon Dieu, Harry ! Si tu savais comme tu es désirable. »

Draco eut l'impression que le pirate n'attendait que cette phrase pour venir vers lui. Il retira ses doigts dans un bruit de succion qui mit le feu au sang de Draco. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il prit dans sa main leur sexe et les masturba lentement.

« Détache-moi. » gémit Draco.

Son corps était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Sa température corporelle était déjà élevée et pourtant, il avait le sentiment que le corps de Harry était encore plus chaud.

« Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? » demanda Harry en se penchant sur son torse où il prit son téton dans sa bouche, faisant tourner sa langue autour, le mordillant de temps à autre. « Tu as dû te rendre compte que j'aimais avoir le contrôle. Tu vas peut-être me baiser parce que ta queue sera en moi. » souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de mordiller le lobe et de descendre dans son cou où le pouls de Draco battait à un rythme vraiment très rapide. « Mais au final, c'est moi qui vais jouer avec toi. Est-ce que tu penses encore que tu vas me prendre ou qu'au contraire, c'est moi qui vais te baiser comme jamais ? »

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répondre. Il l'embrassa avec force et il prit plaisir à l'entendre gémir dans sa bouche.

« Baise-moi ou laisse-moi te baiser, ça m'est égal. Mais fais quelque chose ! » déclara Draco.

Harry rigola en guise de réponse. Soudain, la main du pirate attrapa son sexe et le guida vers son anus, puis il s'empala d'un coup de rein sur la verge tendue de Draco.

« Ah ! Bordel, Harry ! »

C'était encore meilleur qu'avec une femme. Sa verge était compressée par le canal de chair tendre et il sentait parfois ce muscle se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il avait encore l'anneau, sinon il aurait joui sur le champ.

« Détache-moi, s'il te plait ! » supplia Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » souffla Harry qui était lui-même terriblement excité d'avoir ce sexe en lui.

« Parce que... parce que j'ai menti. » avoua Draco. « Je ne veux pas te baiser... je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait que du sexe entre nous. »

« Ce ne sont que des mots Draco. » répondit le jeune homme en arrêtant de bouger. « Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Ne leur donne pas autant d'importance. »

« Pour moi ça en a... de l'importance. Tu aurais été une prostituée, je m'en serais moqué. Mais ce n'est pas ton travail de coucher avec moi et je ne te paye par pour cela non plus... Ça veut bien dire que ce n'est pas que du sexe. »

« Draco, ça fais deux mois que tu vis ici. Deux mois que je bande tous les jours et que je ne peux pas te toucher. Crois-moi, si c'était juste une histoire de sexe, il y a longtemps que j'aurais été voir ailleurs ! »

« Comme c'est romantique. » Répliqua Draco avec ironie.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? De la romance ? »

Le jeune médecin ne répondit pas. Harry le força à affronter son regard et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent les yeux dans les yeux, un sourire tendre ourla les lèvres du pirate. Il défit alors les liens qui enserraient les poignets de Draco et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il sentit aussitôt les mains du jeune homme se poser sur ses hanches avant qu'elles ne remontent dans son dos. La douleur de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau excita un peu plus Harry et il se mit à onduler lentement des reins.

Ils étaient enfermés dans la chambre et la température avait déjà atteint son sommet. La chaleur avait formé de la buée sur les vitres froides. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée de désir et de luxure et le silence régnait dans la maison. Mis à part dans cette chambre où l'on pouvait entendre des gémissements qui feraient mouiller n'importe quelle femme et bander même l'homme le plus chaste de la terre.

Il n'y avait pas de mot dans ce silence érotique, juste des bruits. Celui de la respiration saccadée, de la peau humide qui claque contre celle de l'autre, les bruits de succion faits par deux bouches qui jouent ensemble ou par un sexe qui rentre et sort d'un orifice trempé de désir. Soudain, le bruit d'une chaise qui tombe sur le sol, suivi par des pas et un lit qui grince. La position a changé et elle doit plaire, car le silence est rompu par un cri d'extase :

« Draco ! »

Le jeune homme regardait le corps de Harry qui se trouvait sous lui. Il lui avait pris les jambes et les avait remontés sur ses épaules, lui offrant un peu plus le cul du pirate. Il se fit un devoir de le pilonner comme il se doit et lorsqu'il cria son nom, Draco perdit la raison et se déhancha comme un animal, savourant toujours plus les cris qui sortaient de la gorge de Harry.

Il le sentit alors se tendre et ses muscles anaux se refermèrent autour de sa verge, la comprimant avec force dans cet endroit humide, chaud et moelleux. Il sentit la main de Harry le long de son sexe, puis sous ses testicules, avant qu'il ne trouve le fermoir du bracelet et qu'il ne l'ouvre. Draco put alors jouir et il se vida dans le cul du jeune homme.

Il s'écroula sur Harry et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Assis dans le baquet, le dos posé contre le torse de Harry, Draco avait une jambe en appui sur le bord du baquet, ce qui facilitait l'accès à son anus pour les doigts du pirate. Il sentait l'index de ce dernier tourner autour de sa petite ouverture, tandis que sa bouche embrassait et mordillait son cou. Son autre main s'occupait merveilleusement bien de sa verge gonflée.

« Maintenant que tu sais comment est le sexe entre hommes, tu n'as plus de raison de me repousser. » déclara Harry à voix basse tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou et son épaule.

À chaque fois, qu'il voyait le corps de Draco trembler, il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire satisfait de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il appuya contre l'anus du jeune homme et inséra une phalange, puis une deuxième, jusqu'à ce que son index et son majeur soient totalement en lui.

« Tu peux dire... tout ce que tu veux..., mais je peux te garantir que... je te prendrais à nouveau. » souffla Draco d'une voix saccadée.

Son cœur battait rapidement et son sexe était toujours bandé. Les doigts de Harry ne lui faisaient pas mal, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas de bien non plus. Il avait l'impression que cette situation était étrange, déplacée, immorale. Paradoxalement, il était presque sûr que c'était ces défauts qui le faisaient bander.

Draco avait toujours suivi les règles. Les règles de sa famille, de ses tuteurs, de ses professeurs, de Dieu. Il n'avait jamais lâché prise sur les principes et les valeurs qu'on lui avait enseignés. Avoir les doigts de Harry en lui, c'était un peu comme s'il leur disait à tous d'aller se faire foutre... sauf que c'est lui qui allait passer à la casserole.

Il entendit Harry rire contre sa peau, qu'il mordit avec force, faisant glapir Draco de surprise et de douleur. Puis le pirate pointa le bout de sa langue sur la plaie pour effacer la trace de ses dents.

« J'en doute, trésor. Mais, peut-être que si tu es sage, je te laisserais jouer avec mon corps de temps en temps. » répondit Harry en faisant bouger ses doigts dans l'orifice.

Les halètements de Draco devinrent plus rapides lorsqu'il trouva sa prostate et Harry aurait bien continué de la sorte si la cloche de sa porte d'entrée n'avait pas sonné pour annoncer un visiteur.

« Putain ! » s'énerva Harry en retirant doucement ses doigts avant de sortir de l'eau.

Oui, putain, songea Draco, dont le sexe gonflé réclamait la main de Harry et, dont la prostate malmenée par les doigts du pirate, continuait de lui envoyer des décharges électriques dans tout le corps.

Harry avait quitté la salle de bain et Draco décida de sortir de l'eau à son tour. Il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla avant de descendre. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Harry, puis une autre qui lui réchauffa le cœur et lui fit accélérer le pas. Il courait presque lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon.

« Blaise ! »

Son meilleur ami était assis sur l'un des canapés et il se leva en voyant Draco. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se donnant de fortes claques dans le dos.

« Draco ! Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir. » dit Blaise en s'éloignant un peu de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je serais bien venu te voir plus tôt pour fêter ta liberté, mais j'avais des choses à faire. »

Le sourire de Draco disparut lentement de son visage pour faire place à l'étonnement.

« Ma liberté ? »

Il regarda Harry, mais celui-ci évitait son regard. Il pouvait cependant voir qu'il était crispé, ses poings étant fermés sur ses genoux. Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte puisque Ron, qui avait accompagné Blaise, déclara :

« Et si tu demandais à Draco qu'il te montre le jardin. »

« Oh oui, oui, oui ! Bonne idée, mon lapin. J'y ai vu des fleurs très, très intéressantes ! » s'exclama Blaise en prenant la main de son ami pour le tirer vers l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par ma liberté ? » réitéra Draco une fois dehors.

Blaise soupira et fit quelque pas dans le jardin. Il avait cru que Harry se ferait une joie dans parler à Draco, mais visiblement il avait fait erreur.

« Hary a sûrement dû te dire que tu étais son prisonnier. » commença Blaise, avant de poursuivre quand Draco hocha la tête. « Eh bien... tu étais effectivement son prisonnier jusqu'à il y a deux jours. »

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous l'information. Il y a deux jours, il avait fait l'amour avec Harry. Il y a deux jours, il avait pris un homme pour la première fois, il avait pris Harry. Est-ce que le pirate avait fait exprès ?

« Pourquoi m'avoir libéré ? » demanda Draco plus pour lui même.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Bon, tu me le montres ce jardin ? »

Draco l'accompagna, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Cependant, le seul qui pouvait répondre à ses questions était Harry. Il devrait donc lui parler, mais il avait peur de la réponse. Peut-être que le pirate l'avait libéré pour mieux se débarrasser de lui. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir laissé Draco le prendre ? À moins qu'il ait menti, qu'il est peut-être plus passif qu'il veut bien le faire croire... Ou alors, il voulait dégouter Draco du sexe entre hommes pour qu'il s'en aille de son plein gré. Néanmoins, c'était une méthode qui avait peu de chance de fonctionner et cela ne collait pas avec d'autres évènements. Comme celui de la salle de bain.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour pas grand-chose et c'est avec lassitude qu'il se passa une main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux.

« Ohé ! Draco ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu penses à quoi pour être autant dans les nuages ? »

La voix de son ami filtra à travers ses pensées, mais comme Draco avait la tête ailleurs il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il répondait :

« Je pense à Harry. »

« Hmm... il ne te laisse pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'aime. »

L'aveu avait franchi ses lèvres avec une telle détermination que Draco en fut lui-même surprit. Il regarda un long moment Blaise, puis finit par éclater de rire devant ses grands yeux de chouette.

« Cela te fais marré d'aimer un homme ? » demanda Blaise.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, mais Draco interpréta mal la phrase et cessa de rigoler.

« Je sais que c'est mal. Que mon âme ira en enfer, mais je n'ai pas réussi à lutter et... »

« Une seconde... tu crois que je te critique parce que tu aimes un homme ? Draco, est-ce que tu as entendu le surnom que j'ai donné à Ron tout à l'heure ? »

« Je pensais que tu disais ça pour rire. » murmura le jeune homme.

« Aucun homme hétérosexuel n'irait appeler un autre homme "mon lapin", même pour rigoler. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es avec Ron ? »

« Pas vraiment... c'est compliqué... »

Il fut un temps ou Draco n'aurait pas insisté devant le malaise de son ami. Il fut un temps ou la révélation de Blaise aurait pu mettre à mal leur amitié. Alors, même si Draco se sentait un peu trahi par son ami de ne pas lui avoir révélé ses penchants, il comprenait surtout très bien les raisons de son silence.

Aujourd'hui, Draco avait cependant besoin que son ami soit franc envers lui. Il avait besoin de Blaise pour y voir plus clair dans sa tête. Un jour, il avait rigolé en disant à Blaise qu'il était comme une femme de ménage pour ses pensées. À chaque fois que Draco avait des doutes ou des problèmes de réflexion, Blaise était là pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

« Essaye quand même. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Draco. Je ne suis pas un homme à caser. Je suis un libertin. Ron, quant à lui à une fiancée. Mais lorsqu'on était sur le bateau, j'ai bien vu que je l'attirai, alors... alors j'ai joué de mon charme et on a couché ensemble. »

« Mais il est fiancé ! Et j'ignorais que tu aimais les hommes. » s'exclama Draco.

Il était choqué que son ami ait couché avec un homme qui était déjà pris. Peut-être qu'il était lui même dans le pêcher pour aimer un homme. Mais il y avait des choses à ne vraiment pas faire, selon lui. Il regarda vers la maison où Harry et Ron se trouvaient toujours et il sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement à l'idée que Harry puisse coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Homme ou femme. Pour lui c'était inacceptable. Harry était à lui !

« Oui, Draco. Il est fiancé et cela me convient très bien. Quand à mon penchant pour la gent masculine, tu pensais que j'étais comme la majorité d'entre eux, c'est ça ? Que j'étais obtus et que je considérais qu'un homme qui va avec un autre homme était condamné à l'enfer ? »

Blaise faisait juste une banale constatation, mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne et de baisser la tête.

« Tu sais, Draco. J'ai toujours pensé qu'aller avec un homme était une ouverture d'esprit. » déclara Blaise en continuant son explication devant le visage surpris de son ami. « La première femme avec qui j'ai couché s'appelait Missy. Elle avait cinquante ans, j'en avais seize. Après quelques ébats, elle m'a demandé si je voulais essayer autre chose. Elle avait un petit air coquin sur le visage et ça m'a tout de suite convaincu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse un doigt entre mes fesses. Je me suis violemment redressé et je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question, car ce n'était pas chrétien. Elle a éclaté de rire en me disant qu'il y avait des prêtres, des prêtres ! qui venaient dans ce bordel et que certains se tapaient des garçons de mon âge. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais énervé. Je suis parti sur-le-champ, pour mieux y retourner le lendemain. »

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es fait déflorer par une femme ? »

Blaise rigola :

« On peut dire ça comme ça. J'aime les femmes, j'aime les hommes, mais je ne pourrais pas me passer de l'un ou de l'autre. Le problème avec Ron, c'est que même s'il est fiancé, je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête. »

Et pour cause, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour le revoir sous lui, le dos cambré, les fesses soulevées dans sa direction. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur, mélange de sel, de transpiration et de cannelle. Sur le bateau, il l'avait pris tellement de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec des courbatures durant plusieurs jours. La voix de Draco le ramena à l'instant présent :

« Donc tu l'aimes. »

« Non. Pour moi l'amour, ça n'existe pas. Pas pour des gens comme moi. Aimer c'est être capable de se contenter d'une seule personne. Moi, je ne pourrais jamais me satisfaire que de son corps. Il me faudra toujours une femme que je pourrais prendre dans mes bras. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu le considères comme un ami avec qui tu peux coucher ? »

« C'est un peu ça. Je me fais toujours des femmes, pas plus tard que ce matin par exemple. Mais, coucher avec un autre homme que Ron m'est impensable, surtout que je sais qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas. »

« Donc tu as quand même un faible pour lui. » répliqua Draco.

« Oui et heureusement pour moi, il a une femme plutôt compréhensive. Elle veut bien qu'il vienne me voir de temps en temps. » répondit Blaise avant de changer de sujet. « Mais et toi alors, il se passe quoi avec Potter ? »

Si Draco avait été surpris et choqué par les aveux de son ami, entendre parler de Harry lui fit rapidement oublier les confessions de Blaise. Il lui parla alors avec une honnêteté sans limites de ses sentiments pour Harry et de sa peur d'avoir mal pour sa première fois.

Lorsque Blaise et Ron retournèrent à Gryffondor, Draco rentra dans la maison et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon, pensant y retrouver Harry, mais il n'y était pas. Il se rendit alors dans sa chambre, sa chambre à lui et Draco comprit que le premier pas à faire dans cette relation se trouvait là.

Sûr de sa décision, il attrapa un sac en toile et se mit à ranger toutes ses affaires dedans puis, une fois sa tâche accomplie il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry.

Il fut heureux de voir que le pirate s'y trouvait. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il posa son sac par terre et qu'il vit le visage de Harry pâlir, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être eu une mauvaise idée. Harry ne voulait peut-être pas de lui. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer, Harry prit la parole :

« Tu t'en vas ?! »

Surpris par le ton paniqué du pirate, Draco le regarda plus attentivement et il put remarquer que l'homme devant lui n'était pas énervé, mais totalement effrayé. Apparemment, il avait mal interprété la signification du sac. Sa peur rassure Draco, elle signifiait qu'il tenait à lui.

« Non, je voulais juste venir dans cette chambre. »

Il vit immédiatement le corps de Harry se détendre et en écho, la tension qui l'habitait s'apaisa. Harry s'avança vers lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le força à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches se touchent. Il resta un moment tête baissée à contempler leur bassin avant de relever la tête et de plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux gris de Malfoy.

« Tu ne vas pas me demander de quitter ma chambre, tout de même ? » taquina Harry.

« Non, je ne suis pas aussi cruel. Et je n'ai rien contre le fait de partager. » répondit Draco, jouant le jeu.

Une bouche avide se posa sur la sienne et c'est avec ardeur que Draco répondit au baiser. Aussitôt, les mains de Harry passèrent sous sa chemise et le long de son dos, caressant sa peau, lui donnant des frissons dans tout le corps. Draco n'était pas en reste, il avait déjà commencé à déboutonner la chemise du pirate. Il prenait plaisir à toucher le torse ferme de Harry.

Lorsque les mains du pirate se glissèrent dans son pantalon et empoignèrent avec forces ses fesses rebondies, le plaquant un peu plus contre son bassin, Draco ne put retenir un gémissement. Leur sexe venait de se rencontrer et cela leur avait envoyé une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps.

« Harry... j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi. » miaula Draco quand le pirate fit rouler son bassin contre le sien.

Il n'eut pas besoin dans dire plus, sa requête n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Harry l'amena jusqu'au lit, lui enleva ses vêtements et lorsqu'il fut nu devant le pirate, celui-ci le força gentiment à s'allonger sur le matelas.

« Retourne-toi, trésor. Pour une première fois, c'est mieux d'être sur le ventre. Tu te sentiras moins gêné également. »

Et ça pour être gêné, il le fut.

Harry lui écarta les fesses pour avoir un accès dégagé sur son entrée et Draco sursauta en sentant un souffle frais passer sur cet endroit intime. Il cala son front contre le matelas et tenta d'oublier qu'il était dans une position vraiment très... soumise et il sentit son ventre se tordre. Il ressentait trop de choses à la fois et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce qui était bon ou non.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud, humide, et moue se poser sur le petit trou qui se trouvait entre ses fesses. Il tenta de s'éloigner, mais Harry le tenait fermement avec ses mains. Il se mit rapidement à haleter sous le traitement, mais la honte qu'il ressentait ne lui permettait pas d'en profiter.

« Détends-toi, tu es tout crispé. » remarqua Harry.

« Je ne peux pas. » pleura Draco.

Et pour cause, il avait une honte immense de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque c'était Harry qui se préparait, la chose lui semblait tellement belle, érotique, elle lui faisait envie. Mais il aurait dû prendre en compte le fait qu'il n'était, à ce moment-là, qu'un simple spectateur. Vivre l'acte n'avait rien à voir. Alors oui, il avait honte. Cet endroit n'était pas fait pour être léché ni pénétré. Il tenta de s'expliquer à Harry :

« Ce que tu fais est sale. »

« Sale ? Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? »

Harry c'était légèrement reculé pour regarder Draco. Dans leur position, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'homme, mais il garda quand même ses yeux rivés sur sa nuque.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ! Ce n'est... c'est... ça ne sert pas à ça. » bafouilla le jeune homme.

« Trésor, je peux comprendre ta façon de pensée, mais je peux t'assurer que ton entrée est propre. Surtout après ce que je viens de lui faire. »

Il entendit un couinement et la tête de Draco s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas, comme s'il tentait d'être englouti par ce dernier, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Harry.

« Maintenant. » poursuivit Harry. « Si tu veux attendre d'être propre pour que je te fasse ce genre de caresse, alors je te montrerais comment te laver l'intérieur. »

Sa phrase fit gémir un peu plus Draco de honte. Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à entendre Harry parler de la sorte, alors qu'il était le premier à employer des mots crus quand il couchait avec des femmes ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi certaines étaient gênées. Quand il s'agit de son intimité, les mots n'ont pas le même impact et cela était vraiment déstabilisant.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir ce que Harry faisait. Il fouillait dans un tiroir et sortit une petite fiole qui intrigua le médecin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« De l'huile. Ça facilite grandement la pénétration. Maintenant, s'il te plait détends-toi, sinon ça va vraiment être difficile. »

Harry enduisit ses doigts d'un peu d'huile et alla appuyer la pulpe de son index contre l'anus de son amant. Grâce à l'huile, son doigt entra facilement. Il demanda à Draco de pousser contre celui-ci afin qu'il le pénètre encore plus loin. Il fit alors tourner son index pour mieux ouvrir l'anus et il inséra ensuite son majeur. Harry sentit aussitôt les muscles de Draco se resserrer autour de ses doigts, signe qu'il s'était crispé sous l'intrusion. Il patienta le temps que son amant ait retrouvé un semblant de calme puis il se mit à le baiser avec ses doigts.

« Ah ! Harry... »

Plus Draco gémissait, plus il devenait fou de lui. Comme si ses plaintes étaient une drogue. Il se pencha et embrassa une de ses fesses charnues, puis l'autre, qu'il mordilla. Il sortit ensuite sa langue et remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, savourant avec délice le goût de sa peau en sueur.

Il en voulait plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la base de sa nuque, il parsema ses épaules de baiser et cela semblait grandement exciter Draco. Il le sentait trembler contre lui, frémir sous ses caresses.

« Je t'aime. »

Une phrase simple, des mots faciles à comprendre et pourtant, ils eurent du mal à se faire un chemin dans l'esprit du pirate. Avait-il mal entendu ? Non. Mais, et lui, l'aimait-il ? Comme trouver la réponse lorsqu'on ignore tout de la question.

L'amour.

Ce mot qui se balade sur toute les langues, qui fait battre le cœur des jeunes filles et qui attendrit les hommes. Ce mot que tout le monde cherche à trouver une fois dans sa vie. Harry n'y connaissait rien. Du moins, pas dans le sens propre du terme. Il connaissait l'amour qu'il ressentait pour ses amis. Il connaissait l'amour qu'il avait pour son parrain. Mais aucun de cela ne pouvait correspondre avec ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Draco. Il ne pourrait ni coucher avec ses amis ni avec son parrain. Alors, comment savoir si les sensations qui lui serraient le ventre étaient synonymes d'amour ?

Il retira lentement ses doigts et força Draco à se retourner. Celui-ci avait le visage rouge et fuyait son regard. Regrettait-il ses paroles ? Ou bien, est-ce le silence d'Harry qui le rendait comme ça ? Délicatement, il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui demanda :

« Redis-le. »

« Je t'aime. » répéta le jeune homme après un instant d'hésitation.

La phrase le pénétra lentement et se répandit en lui en une douce chaleur. Il sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'émotion et un sourire stupide et lumineux étira ses lèvres. Il se sentait envahi par une joie immense et incassable. Si c'était ça l'amour, alors il signait tout de suite.

« Moi aussi... je crois... »

Harry sentit le corps de Draco être secoué par un fou rire et c'est sur une mine boudeuse que des yeux gris, pétillants de malice, se posèrent.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Draco.

« Non. » répondit Harry en souriant, comprenant la raison de l'hilarité de son amant. « J'en suis sûr. Je t'aime, Draco. »

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse, faisant juste se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Puis, il prit l'huile pour en mettre sur la verge de Draco et avant que celui-ci ne l'en empêche, il s'empala sur le membre dressé du médecin.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir ce dernier.

« J'ai toute la vie pour te faire mien. Mais... mais j'ai envie que tu me montres. Montre-moi comment on aime... montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes, Draco. »

Le jeune homme gémit sous ces mots et il agrippa les hanches de Harry pour mieux le posséder. Le mouvement de leurs hanches était lent, mais vigoureux et ils gémissaient tous les deux de concert, lorsque le gland de Draco s'enfonçait loin entre les chaires du pirate.

Soudain, Harry les renversa pour que Draco soit au-dessus de lui et il en profita pour aller caresser l'anus du médecin. Il ne fit pas pénétrer ses doigts, il se contenta de le toucher à cet endroit. Et vu la force que Draco mettait dans ses coups de reins, nul doute que le traitement lui plaisait.

C'est alors que le médecin prit le sexe de Harry en main pour le masturber.

Si jusqu'à présent, Harry avait eu le contrôle de la situation, à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Entre le sexe de Draco qui le pénétrait avec force, touchant à répétition sa prostate. Plus la main du médecin qui le masturbait avec force, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il sentit l'orgasme venir du fin fond de son être et soudain, il fut là. Il explosa dans la main de Draco et son corps se resserra autour de la verge. Draco le suivit immédiatement, avant de s'effondrer sur lui, le souffle court.

La fatigue due à l'effort les plongea dans une sorte de transe. Ils étaient éveillés, mais ils n'avaient plus la force de rien. Draco se décala doucement sur le côté pour ne pas peser trop lourd sur Harry. Avoir l'homme dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur contre sa peau et avec la fatigue, Draco était bien et il glissa lentement dans les bras de Morphé.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était encore présente et la lune pleine éclairait la pièce de ses rayons blancs. Mais, Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Devait-il s'inquiéter ? La situation était nouvelle pour lui. Draco décida de partir à la recherche de... son amant ? Son amoureux ? Les deux peut-être ?

Certainement ! pensa-t-il.

Il était hors de question que cette histoire s'arrête à de simples partis de jambe en l'air. Et si jamais c'était ce que Harry voulait alors, Draco le jurait devant Dieu, il le tuerait et se servirait de son corps pour la science ! Il descendit rapidement les escaliers après avoir cherché Harry à l'étage. Un petit soupir de soulagement le prit lorsqu'il finit par trouver le jeune homme attablé dans la cuisine devant un morceau de viande froide.

« Tu crois que c'est l'heure de manger ? » demanda Draco en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Après le sexe j'ai toujours la fringale. » Draco grimaça sous le mot employé pour désigner leur relation charnelle. « Mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'après avoir fait l'amour c'est pire. »

Bien qu'assez étrange, sa déclaration fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres du médecin. Est-ce que c'était ça d'être amoureux ? Nos sentiments reviennent toujours en compte, peu importe la situation ?

Harry termina son repas, prit le torchon qui lui servait de serviette pour s'essuyer la bouche, déposa son assiette dans le lavabo et se lava les mains. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il trouva Draco assis sur la table, ses jambes battant l'air sur un tempo que lui seul pouvait entendre. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, se glissa entre ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le forcer à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir assommé et embarqué sur mon navire ? » demanda Harry en lui caressant les bras et le torse.

Draco avait quitté la chambre sans même penser à s'habiller et il pouvait voir son sexe gonfler lentement sous ses caresses. Le jeune médecin glissa ses doigts sous le tissu du pantalon que Harry avait enfilé et agrippa ses fesses à pleine main, le rapprochant encore un peu plus.

« Oui. » répondit-il alors que leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Comme c'est dommage. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Prends-moi ! »

Sa demande agit comme un coup de fouet sur Harry. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser avec passion lorsqu'une voix aux intonations sifflantes s'éleva dans la cuisine.

« Vous savez qu'il y a des pièces, plus communément appelé chambre pour faire ce genre de chose ?! »

« Bordel Potter ! Dis à ton serpent d'aller causer ailleurs et baise-moi. »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Harry avant de se stopper. « Attends une minute... tu entends ce qu'il dit ?! »

« Oui, d'après lui j'aurais peut-être un capitaine parmi mes aïeules. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, toi et moi, nus à faire l'amour sauvagement sur cette table. Ensuite, on parlera de ma famille, tu veux. »

Draco glissa alors sa main sur l'entrejambe de Harry ou il découvrit... un sexe flasque. Il regarda le pirate avec incrédibilité et ce dernier lui sourit, penaud :

« Désolé, mais la nouvelle m'a un peu secoué. »

Quoi! Il était prêt à faire le grand saut, il était prêt à se donner à lui. Il était même plutôt chaud pour ça. Et ce malotru débandait en apprenant qu'il pouvait parler à son stupide reptile ?!

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si la prochaine fois tu passes encore à la casserole ! » s'énerva Draco en tentant de le repousser.

Peine perdue, le pirate était vraiment beaucoup plus fort que lui.

« Attends, on a tout notre temps devant nous. On peut très bien parler et revenir aux choses sérieuses après. »

« Mais c'était maintenant que j'en avais le courage. » expliqua Draco. « Ça fait deux fois que tu me freines dans mon élan. Bordel, Harry ! Ce que je veux te donner ce n'est pas rien. C'est mon cul, l'endroit par lequel sort toute la merde dont mon corps ne veut pas ! Imagine si jamais pendant l'acte j'avais envie... ou pire que je... que j'ai... que j'ai des gaz ou bien... »

« Olà ! Calme-toi. » le coupa Harry en riant. « Je sais que c'est gênant, n'oublie pas que tu m'as pris deux fois. Mais je ne suis pas un étranger pour toi et tu n'en es pas un pour moi non plus, alors si jamais ce genre de chose devait se produire, ce n'est pas grave. Pardonne mes mots, mais... je préfère prendre mon pied avec toi et avoir la queue couverte de merde, que de m'envoyer en l'air dans le vagin d'une fille et de n'y prendre aucun plaisir. Alors, respire. Et puis, ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer comment te nettoyer l'intérieur. »

Les paroles de Harry, aussi crues soient-elles, réussirent à détendre Draco. Sa peur était toujours là, mais il n'était plus aussi stressé qu'avant et il avait retrouvé une respiration normale. Le pirate le serra contre lui, conscient que tout ceci était difficile pour lui.

« C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

« Malfoy. Pourquoi ? »

« Hmm... ça ne me dit rien. Et tu connais le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ? »

« Black. »

Draco sentit Harry s'écarter brusquement de lui pour le regarder avec des yeux surpris.

« Black ?! Comme Black ?! »

« C'est bien, Potter. Je constate que tu sais parfaitement répéter après moi. » ricanna Draco.

« Imbécile... c'est surtout que je connais un Black. Mon parrain, Sirius, en est un et son grand-père était un capitaine de la ville de Serpentard. Tu crois que ta mère pourrait être originaire de cette île ? »

« C'est possible... je ne connais rien de son enfance. »

« C'est incroyable quand même. »

« Oui... bien ! Maintenant qu'on a élucidé le mystère, on peut revenir aux choses sérieuses ? » Mimauda Draco en caressant le torse de Harry.

Un sourire carnassier s'empara des lèvres du pirate. Il souleva le jeune homme par les fesses et celui-ci noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'à leur chambre où il claqua violemment la porte.

Dans la cuisine, Gon, qui avait été complètement ignoré depuis le début siffla sa désapprobation. Et après ils osaient se croire supérieurs aux animaux ?! Même les lapins baisaient moins que et eux au moins, ils font moins de bruit !

Fin


End file.
